Cuentos de papel
by Hizashii
Summary: Ella nunca se había creído princesa, ni siquiera de sus cuentos de papel. Leah.
1. Palabras Prestadas

**Título:** Cuentos de papel.  
**Fandom:** Twilight.  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la Meyer, lo demás es mío.  
**Personaje:** Leah.  
**Rated:** T.  
**Notas:** Para la comunidad 30Vicios en Livejournal, Tabla Ilusoria.  
**Summary:** Ella nunca se había creído princesa, ni siquiera de sus cuentos de papel.

**

* * *

**

**Palabras prestadas.**

(Tema #1)

* * *

Hay momentos en los que, inevitablemente, te pones a pensar y te encuentras descubriendo que tu vida nunca valió nada.  
Leah suele tener muchos de esos momentos, sobre todo cuando mira a lo lejos la felicidad de los demás.

Ella fue feliz alguna vez, sí, pero era una felicidad ajena. En realidad, Sam nunca le perteneció, siempre estuvo destinado a Emily, aún desde antes de conocerla, aún desde antes de nacer.

Ella sabe, por supuesto que lo sabe, que Sam la quiere todavía, que aún su corazón se acelera al verla. Pero también sabe que no puede luchar contra la naturaleza.

Pensándolo bien, Leah se da cuenta que su noviazgo con Sam no fue casualidad, sólo un juego del destino. Ella sólo fue un medio para conectarlos, una chica a la que le prestaron un poco de felicidad. 


	2. Manos frías

Esto va dedicado a NatsuAlice-Quirky, porque hace unos días fue su cumpleaños, porque es mi espo y porque la extraño *corazón*

**

* * *

**

**Manos frías.**

(Tema #3)

* * *

Sentarse en la sala de los Cullen ya es una rutina, no que le guste. Eso de estar viendo como el amor toca a la puerta de junto no es muy bonito, pero lo prefiere a ver a Sam, a tener que soportar las miradas dulces entre él y su prima.

No puede evitar formar una mueca en sus labios al ver a Jacob con esa niña, jugando como si fuera su padre. Le parece enferma la imprimación, atarse a alguien porque sí, sin razón más que el destino, la naturaleza.

La atmosfera está rodeada de un inmensurable cariño, y está segura de que Jasper debe estar intentando hacerla sentir mejor con sus poderes de chupasangre. Ella arruina esa perfecta armonía con su amargura, desentona con su gris entre tantos colores.

Suspira y se levanta del sofá, aburrida, cansada de respirar el insoportablemente dulce aroma a sanguijuela. Sus pasos hacia la puerta son parsimoniosos, calmos, casi imperceptibles.

Pero Emmett está cerca, y no necesita tener el poder de Jasper para saber que algo anda mal con Leah. La sigue, como si nada, hacia los jardines.

Ella se sienta en una de las bancas cercanas a la casa de Edward y Bella, respira hondo y luego exhala.

—¿Por qué me has seguido? —pregunta, calmadamente.

—Quisiera saber, Leah, por qué eres así —dice, y no le importa si ella se enoja.

—¿Así cómo?

—Leah, te la pasas por la vida como si te doliera respirar, como si tu sangre fuera hiel, como si fueras a morir de angustia. No hay razón.

—No tienes derecho a decir eso, chupasangre, no cuando tienes a tu esposa esperándote en la casa —lloriquea—. No cuando no has vivido lo que yo.

Él extiende la mano, fría y dura como roca, y le alza la barbilla.

—Él no vale la pena, simplemente no era para ti.

Casi siente como el sufrimiento huye de su pecho cuando él deposita un dulce beso, amistoso, como de hermano, en su frente. Y no puede evitar pensar que, por muy frías que sean sus manos, Emmett le transmite un candor inexplicable.

La arregla poco a poco, le enseña a superar sus miedos. La ayuda a sonreír, como chistes y ojos color caramelo.


	3. En la radio

Este minidrabble va dedicado a tres de mis esposas: Eli, Sil y Lee. Besotes.

**

* * *

**

**En la radio.**

(Tema #4)

* * *

Se alisa las inexistentes arrugas del vestido y sonríe, Sam la mira como si fuera el Sol que ve por primera vez y a ella le late el corazón por la anticipación.

Esa noche, llegan temprano al baile, tomados del brazo y con una felicidad envidiable en sus rostros. Se besan de vez en cuando y beben ponche sin licor. Hablan con sus compañeros, de todo y de nada, bailan un poco y son elegidos como Reina y Rey del baile (porque no hay ninguna pareja que se vea más feliz que ellos).

Luego, él la toma de la mano y la arrastra hasta la pista de baile, las luces son tenues y la música de fondo era _su_ canción, esa que representaba todo en su amor. Se movían lentamente, al compás del ritmo.

Leah no puede evitar llorar cuando escucha esa canción en la radio.


	4. Perdón

Este está dedicado a mis esposas: Meel, Lee y Liz *la besa*

**

* * *

**

**Perdón.**

(Tema #5)

Seth entiende a su hermana y la consuela sin pedir explicaciones. Sabe que, tan pronto tenga palabras suficientes, ella le dirá por qué está llorando.

—Es por Sam —afirma él, no es una pregunta. Ella asiente contra su pecho, llora como niña pequeña, como la hermana menor.

Le acaricia los cabellos, apoyándola, y ella suspira entre sollozos.

—Perdóname por no haber evitado todo esto, Leah —le dice, lleno de culpa. Él nunca confió en Sam.

—Perdóname tú a mí, Seth, por no haberte hecho caso cuando me dijiste que acabaría mal.

—Leah, yo ya he olvida…

—Perdóname.

Seth le da un beso en la mejilla y susurra _Te perdono_, aunque sabe muy bien que ella no tiene la culpa. La conoce, y sabe que Leah es de las que no les molesta pedir perdón.


	5. Misterio sin resolver

**Misterio sin resolver.**

(Tema #6)

Ella sonríe, curvando sus labios perfectos, y los ojos le centellan de alegría, es tan feliz que Leah se siente enferma. Danza por las habitaciones, saltando como si el mundo no se estuviera desmoronando.

Para Leah, Alice Cullen es un misterio. Su vivacidad le parece tan irreal, tan única, que simplemente no puede creerla, que ha llegado a pensar que esa duende tiene toda la chispa de júbilo que a ella le falta.

No es como si le importara, la verdad, es sólo que le da un poco de curiosidad, que a veces quisiera tomarla de los hombros y sacarle a la fuerza el secreto para aprender a reír.

Lo hace, de hecho, la toma por el brazo y la arrastra a la cocina (la chupasangre no rechista), y la mira fijamente.

—Sabía que esto pasaría —murmura.

—Bah —agita la mano, como si nada—. Dime, sanguijuela, ¿por qué te hace feliz cualquier cosa?

—He visto cosas, Leah —responde con calma—, cosas malas. Cuando ves cosas malas, todo detalle bueno te saca una sonrisa. Además, ¿por qué no sonreír? Soy feliz.

—Ya.

—Tú deberías sonreír, Leah. Sé que hay veces que _quieres_ sonreír pero no te _atreves_ —. Leah gruñe. —Y sabes que es cierto.

—No.

—Sonríe, Leah, la felicidad atrae más felicidad.

Sabe que debería decirle que se equivoca, pero no lo hace, porque sólo puede pensar en que Alice Cullen sigue siendo un misterio. Quizás siempre lo será.


End file.
